


A Handful of Dust

by Dolimir



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple handful of dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handful of Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelora/gifts).



After a good night’s sleep G’Kar could finally appreciate the irony in the fact that his moment of spiritual enlightenment had come to him during the darkest hour of his personal faith. Even now as the last vestiges of anger seemed to drain from his body, the path before him became clearer. There was a time when he believed that his people would be wiped from the universe and he was bound and determined to take as many Centauri with him as he could. But now, he realized there was a better way. All thanks to a handful of dust.


End file.
